


After The Hunt

by DeathOrMauMau



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mojo, Biting, Healing Powers, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sabriel - Freeform, Smut, Top!Sam, bottom!gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathOrMauMau/pseuds/DeathOrMauMau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is hurt after a hunt and Gabe uses his powers to heal him. Sam enjoys it a bit too much. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Hunt

“Freaking witches!” Dean said as they entered their motel room “I can still feel their evil hands all over me” he shuddered and shook his jacket of his shoulders.  
Sam turned to the two angels in the room.  
“Hey, thanks for helping us out back there, when we heard there was a gathering of witches we did not expect that many”  
Gabriel plonked himself down on the couch and spread his arms across the back of it.  
“Nothing like a good ol’ fashion massacre” he looked Sam over “although you look a little worse for wear there kiddo”  
“I’m fine” Sam said as he walked to the bathroom to assess the extent of the damage.  
Gabriel watched Sam walk past him then he turned to Dean and tilted his head towards the door. Dean signed, stood up off the bed and replaced his jacket before walking towards Cas who was standing completely still in the middle of the room. He grabbed Cas’ hand on the way past and dragged him out the door with him.  
Gabriel waited until the sound of Cas complaining that he hated strip clubs was drowned out by the Impala before standing.  
He walked to the bathroom and leant on the doorframe, crossing his arms and watching Sam mop at the blood on his face with a damp cloth.  
Sam turned to face him.  
“Was that Dean’s car?” He asked  
“Yeah him and Cas went out”  
“Cas went out with Dean?”  
“Yeah I guess”  
Sam shrugged and turned back to the mirror.  
“You know I could just heal that all for you, I mean, if you wanted” Gabe shrugged and examined a button on his jacket.  
Sam looked down and thought for a moment before turning to face Gabe.  
“Ok” he said softly  
Gabe raised his hand slowly and placed two fingers on Sam’s forehead. Gabe looked into Sam’s eyes as he healed him.  
Suddenly Sam stumbled back and breathed inwards sharply.  
“Woah, what was that?” he asked blinking hard.  
“What, I just healed you”  
“Yeah but what was that feeling, it felt. . . strange”  
Gabe raised an eyebrow to him. Sam looked at his feet and ran a hand through his hair.  
“I uh, I guess I mean that it felt, you know, good”  
Gabriel smirked.  
“That was nothing” he raised his hand again and motioned for Sam to move closer. Sam looked wary but took a step forward so Gabriel’s hand was almost touching him again. Gabriel closed the gap. He gave Sam no time to prepare himself before he sent waves of pleasure rushing through every fibre of his being.  
Sam gasped loudly before his knees almost gave out completely and he had to use the counter to support himself.  
Gabe let his hand fall to his side again, he laughed as he watched Sam with his head hanging and his breathing hard.  
Sam suddenly pushed his way past Gabe and walked into the kitchen.  
“That was not cool Gabriel”  
“Oh don’t be like that, you loved it”  
“I did not,” Sam said defiantly  
“Something tells me otherwise” Gabe let his eyes fall from Sam’s face to his crotch.

Sam huffed loudly and once again walked past Gabe and into the living room. He let himself fall onto the couch, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.  
Gabe walked towards him.  
“Go away” Sam growled.  
“Oh come on, you know you want it” Gabe stood right in front of Sam. He placed a hand on Sam’s head and pushed his fingers through his hair. “I know you want it, I’ve seen the way you think about me”  
Sam’s head shot up. “You promised you wouldn’t read our minds while you were hunting with us!”  
Gabe smirked, “well I tried but I can’t just turn it on and off. Sometimes things . . . slip through. Your thoughts were screaming at me, it gets hard to ignore”  
Sam’s eyes feel from Gabe’s face and he was looking at the floor again.  
“There is nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, I quite enjoyed watching your little fantasies play out”  
“You did?”  
Gabriel moved his hand to under Sam’s chin and lifted his face. He traced his thumb across Sam’s lips.  
“I want you kiddo”  
Sam placed his hands behind Gabe’s knees and slowly brought them up until they were on his hips. Sam’s eyes never left Gabe’s as his hands slid across and began to undo Gabe’s belt. Once the belt was undone he wasted no time in sliding Gabe’s jeans down to the floor. Sam ran his hand over the hardening bulge in Gabe’s pants and the angel breathed out harshly. Sam’s hands moved round to Gabe’s arse and he pulled him closer, mouthing at his cock.  
Sam pulled down Gabe’s pants and ran his hands over his length. Gabe moaned and pushed both hands through Sam’s hair. Sam licked from the base of Gabe’s cock up to the tip, he twirled his tongue in circles a few times before taking it into his mouth.  
He hollowed his cheeks and began sucking, slowly moving up and down. Gabe’s fingers gripped the hair at the base of Gabe’s skull. He pulled Sam back until Sam was looking up at him.  
Gabriel pulled on Sam’s hair until he was standing. Sam lent down to kiss him but just before their lips touched Gabe pushed Sam back down onto the couch. He straddled Sam and began kissing his neck feverishly. Sam let his head fall back as Gabe sunk his teeth into his flesh. Sam’s hands moved up to begin undoing his buttons but before he even got to the first one Gabe snapped his fingers and their clothes disappeared. 

They kissed roughly and Gabe’s hand trailed its way down Sam’s torso. It reached its final destination and he wrapped his hand around the base of Sam’s cock. Sam let out a breathy moan as Gabe began to move his hand up and down.  
Gabe moved close to Sam’s ear “I want you to fuck me” he spoke in a husky voice.  
“Are you – are you s-sure?” Sam’s voice was choked  
Gabe chucked softly “I’m an angel, you’re not going to break me”  
Sam smiled and nodded his head. Gabe brought both his hands up to face height and snapped his fingers and a small bottle appeared in his hand. He squirted a bit into his other hand before pushing the bottle into Sam’s hands. Gabe replaced his hand in its former position, this time grabbing both their cocks and stroking them together. Sam breathed heavily as he coated his fingers, he pulled Gabriel closer as he reached back and ran a finger teasingly around Gabe’s entrance. Gabe hummed softly as Sam slowly pushed a finger inside. Gabe’s hand tightened around them and Sam had to regain his concentrating before moving his finger slowly in and out.  
With his other hand Sam moved Gabe’s face up so their mouths met. Sam carefully increased the number of fingers inside Gabriel causing Gabe to bite down on Sam’s bottom lip. He didn’t let go until Sam started moving. Gabe’s head fell to rest on Sam’s shoulder.  
“More” he breathed  
Sam obeyed and slid in another finger.  
Gabe let out a shaky “ahhh” before biting down on Sam’s shoulder.  
After a while Gabe raised his head to look Sam in the eyes.  
“Sam, I’m ready” he spoke  
Sam removed his fingers and placed his hands on Gabe’s hips while Gabe’s hands rested on the couch behind Sam’s head. Gabe raised himself and moved forward, he slowly lowered himself onto Sam’s cock. Sam moaned loudly and his fingers dug into Gabe’s hips.  
Gabe begun moving slowly and he watched Sam’s face as his mouth fell open and a bead of sweat rolled down his face. When it reached the corner of Sam’s jawbone Gabe leaned down and licked it off. He left his head there, breathing heavily on Sam’s neck as he increased the pace. Sam’s hand found it’s way to Gabe’s neck and he raised Gabe’s head as his other hand moved down to take hold of Gabe’s cock. Gabe’s eyes slid closed and Sam’s grip tightened around his throat.  
Sam began to trust upwards into Gabriel and his hand started pumping faster. He released Gabe’s throat and placed his free hand on the small of Gabe’s back. They kissed roughly and Gabe moaned into Sam’s mouth as he came all over Sam’s stomach.  
Gabe breathed into Sam’s mouth as he spoke “that’s it kiddo, come for me”  
This was enough to send Sam over the edge. He closed his eyes tightly and his face tensed as he reached his peak inside Gabriel.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sabriel fic. I hope someone likes it!


End file.
